Another Option
by crazygal27
Summary: Short Oneshot. Emily tells Hotch that she is getting married. How does he take the unexpected news? More importantly, how does she want him to take the news?


**Short and sweet oneshot that just came into my head about my favourite profilers.**

"You're getting married?" Aaron Hotcher questioned, incredulously staring at his subordinate.

"I am." Emily confirmed, her features remaining neutral as she offered him a slight nod.

"To Jason Miller?"

"Yes. He proposed yesterday evening." The female agent informed her boss. "And I said yes."

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to get his head around what she was saying. "Do you love him?"

Emily sighed softly. "I care about him a lot."

"That isn't what I asked."

"He loves me."

"But do you love him?" The Unit Chief repeated his earlier question, stepping up from behind his desk and pacing slowly towards the woman.

"Jason loves me so much. He respects and understands my commitment to the job and he treats me like any women would want to be treated. I want a family, Hotch. My biological clock is ticking and it's not like I have a queue of eligible bachelors waiting for me. Jason cares for me and I care for him. We can be happy together."

There was a long pause as silence filled the office, the two Agents' stares fixated on each other the entire time. Hotch's features remained impassive and when he did finally speak again his voice came out completely monotone. "Congratulations."

Neither profiler moved as silence surrounded them once more.

They continued to gaze unemotionally at one another for what seemed like a lifetime before Emily finally spoke again.

"That's all you have to say?"

"You expected more from me?"

"Yes." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, as she fought to hold back the salty liquid threatening to escape her eyes at any moment. Her ability to compartmentalise was reaching its limit.

"If you're happy with your decision, then I'm happy for you." He told her, hearing the saddened tone that had become his voice. "Congratulations." He repeated. "What more do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me that I'm being stupid. I want you to say that I'm choosing to marry for the wrong reasons. I want you to be honest with me for once. For once in your life, I want you to forget that you're my boss, to leave your stoic façade out of things and just tell me how you're feeling." She paused, continuing when he made no attempt to respond. "I want you to tell me that I have another option."

Aaron Hotchner carried on looking at the woman before him without giving away any sign of emotion. It got to the point where she couldn't take it any longer. The female agent spun around and headed towards his office door. She had pulled it open slightly, when the piece of wood unexpectedly slammed shut.

Emily turned around quickly and immediately felt a pair of lips press firmly against her own. She moaned quietly as one of his hands found it's place on her waist, while the other came up to tangle in the loosely curled locks of her raven coloured hair.

Hotch's tongue invaded the territory of her mouth, caressing her gently at first, before searching her depths more desperately, wanting to try and show her, through one kiss, what he didn't have the strength to say out loud.

The male groaned as Emily's arms came up to wrap around his neck and her finger tips pulled lightly at his hair. He took a small step forward, closing the tiny gap of space that had been previously left between them.

As their bodies pressed flush against one another, the female profiler let out another moan into the kiss as his body heat consumed her. Her tongue battled with his, not for dominance of the kiss, but more so as a way of showing who could put the most into it.

This kiss had been a long time coming. Both of them knew it. They both had wanted it for so long. Wanted each other. But they had denied it not only to the other, but also to themselves. For years and years working together, they had each written off relationship after relationship after relationship, time and time again with many suitable partners. Never truly admitting to themselves the reason why.

The heated dance of tongues and teeth began to slow down as they found themselves struggling to catch a breath. Eventually, when air became a necessity, Aaron pulled his lips away from hers marginally, although he kept his hands in place on her waist and in her hair.

The pair stood panting heavily, still pushed forcefully against one another, as their darkened eyes met.

Neither spoke a word as their breathing slowly began to calm. They just continued to gaze into each other's lust filled stare, for what felt like an eternity.

When his breathing and heartrate finally began to resemble something close to normality, Hotch leaned forward and gave the flushed brunette three soft, lingering kisses.

The first to her lips.

The second to her cheek.

And the third to her neck.

Before his lips came up to whisper in her ear. "You have another option."


End file.
